Istarian Gods
The Pantheon Alyssa – Goddess of Nature and Focus The patron goddess of the Dryads, Alyssa is also the wife of Galderos, god of war. It was with her guidance that the Dryads managed to escape the fall of their homeland and the grasp of the Lich King. With the Dryads return to Istaria, Alyssa once again becomes more prominent in Istarian affairs for it is through her that the Dryads gain their ties to nature and their magical focus. It is through her that the Dryad hope to one day reclaim their lost homeland of Palmyra. Alyssa also receives a few prayers from other races who follow the path of Nature, particularly Druids. Her power is most potent near the Nature Tower in northeastern Istaria. Alyssa’s symbol is a mighty yew tree with dense foliage. Followers: Dryad Bachanatus – God of Artistry and Revelry The patron god of the Satyr, nearly forgotten by the Living Races during The Lament, and practically abandoned by the Satyr during their long subjugation. Bachanatus remains a subject rarely spoken of, and even less frequently prayed to. Little is known of the origins of Bachanatus and the Satyr, but it is believed by many scholars that documents and records of ancient days may still be present in the Satyr homeland of Bachan, a place far to the east along the shores of Eastern Aradoth, deep within the lands blighted by the Withered Aegis. Bachanatus’ symbol is a golden lute. Followers: Satyr Brobbet – God of Honor and Justice The patron god of the Dwarves, who follow Brobbet’s Divine Mandate strictly; “Without honor, there is no justice; without justice, there is no future.” While the practice of formal worship has fallen by the wayside since The Ritual, many Dwarves still mutter a word or two of praise before battle… just in case. Dwarves believe that their Kings spoke for and even represented Brobbet on Istaria, and therefore they were revered nearly as much as Brobbet himself. The loss of their last king, Dralnok, has greatly affected Dwarven society and morale, despite the lifting of The Siege some ten years ago. Brobbet’s symbol is a war hammer set against a tower shield. Followers: Dwarves Daggarth – God of Malice and Strength The patron god of the Half-Giants and brother to the god of War, Galderos. Daggarth is known for his reliance on strength for it is what carried him through the battles with his brother during the Age of the Gods. It is believed that you must show strength at all times in order to honor Daggarth and because of this strictly held belief, the half-giants were feared for many centuries by the other races of Istaria. Daggarth also has a streak of malice that shows itself from time to time and his half-giants inherited this. They are quick to befriend others so long as they are strong and prove worthy, but they are slow to forgive and they never forget. Half-giants have been known to hold grudges through the generations, grandons and even great-grandsons paying back a debt through blood their family felt was owed. Daggarth’s symbol is a battle axe, chipped and scarred from extensive use. Followers: Half-Giants Drulkar – God of Fire; the First Dragon Drulkar's in-game model for Drulkar's Wrath The genesis of the Dragon race is a subject that is at best wildly speculative, even at times amongst the Dragons themselves. The emergence of Drulkar as the First Dragon and his mastery of fire, however, is the first major point of Dragon legend that is widely accepted by everyone. Drulkar was the one that led the Dragon civilization during the Age of the Gods. The apex of Dragon civilization was marked by Drulkar becoming the absolute master of the forces of fire, and his permanent relocation to the Realm of Fire. It was also Drulkar’s ascension into the Realm of Fire that put the destiny of the Dragons in their own hands for the first time. Even though the Dragons of modern Istaria are fractured into two separate factions, both sides still pay fealty to the First Dragon, and the blessing of mastery over fire. While worship of Drulkar is predominantly Dragon-oriented, there are followers of the God of Fire that are not of Dragon stock. Drulkar’s symbol is a rock-like cauldron that is filled with a raging fire. Followers: Lunus and Helian Dragons Galderos – God of Beasts and War The patron god of the Elves, Galderos is revered for his mastery of the beasts of the wild, as well as his knowledge of tactics and strategy in war. The Elves believe that it was Galderos who first introduced war to Istaria by attacking his brother, Daggarth. Long their battles raged and though Daggarth was the stronger, Galderos was the more cunning. In the end, Galderos stood victorious on the field of battle. His victory was not savored for long, for his now estranged brother, Daggarth, was full of malice and held a mighty grudge. Galderos, hurt by his brother’s harsh words and refusal to share a drink together, soon learned to hate. The rivalry and bitterness between the two brothers remains to this day, or so the scholars’ believe. And it spilled over to the Elves who bear a great enmity for the Giants of the North. Galderos’ symbol is that of a clenched fist, holding a spear. Followers: Elves Istara – Goddess of Creation; the Mother of Invention Istara appears in the guise of many different races, but usually as a Human or a Gnome; she, however, always appears as a female. Istara’s visage is one that is usually associated with motherhood, as she represents the motherly nature of the Istarian pantheon. While Istara does not lead the pantheon per se, she is represented as the most influential and powerful of the deities. Legend states that it was Istaria herself who first created the Humans to stand as her protectors of the world; they worship her for her gifts of creation, and most Humans maintain a strong connection to her in one way or another, even though the influence of Istaria’s deities have either been on the decline, or totally absent from the world. The Gnomes worship her (in a Gnomish visage, of course) as the source of the inspiration for invention. Istara is also said to have made the Gnomes as well, and the Gnomes were to act as her divinely-inspired creators for the world. Istara’s symbol is a pair of cupped hands (Human for the Humans, Gnomish for the Gnomes), cradling a ball of energy. Followers: Humans, Gnomes and Saris primarily Istaria – The Embodiment of Magic Istaria, the very anchor of existence upon the Prime, is not a deity in the traditional sense. Istaria has not the form of a deity, nor the consciousness of one. (The world is named Istaria merely for Istara being the first deity to stake her claim upon it.) Rather, Istaria is the wellspring of raw magical power and essence that fuels all of creation. It is said that the gods fight over control Istaria to this day, for the one that finally has undisputed claim over the world will forever rule the Prime. The power of magic is undeniable, so much so in fact, it is believed there is a primordial sentience about it. Those who dedicate their lives to propagate the power and influence of magic in the world often claim that they are “at one with Istaria”. Likewise, those who conspire against the forces of magic find themselves at odds with the powerful and chaotic forces of the world itself. Istaria is worshipped like the other deities, and it is believed by them that Istaria itself chooses who is bestowed with the blessings and benefits of magic. Istaria’s symbol is a silhouette of shape of the world. Kaasha – God of Serpents and Rain Believed by the Sslik to be their creator, Kaasha often took the form of a giant serpent centuries ago when the gods still walked openly among the Living Races. Kaasha has forever been apart from the other deities of the land and only recently has become more closely associated with Merrasat. Kaasha instilled in its children a love of the damp places of Istaria, especially the jungles of Lesser Aradoth, as well as a deep mistrust of the other Living Races. Kaasha’s symbol is a coiled serpent on a field of blue-green. Followers: Sslik Merrasat – God of the Sun and Knowledge Worshipped for centuries by the Saris on their dry, sunny beaches as the most powerful deity in Istaria, Merrasat is one of the most powerful and respected deities in the pantheon. She is closely associated with Istara but prefers to remain aloof from the dealings of the other deities. In recent years she has formed an association with Kaasha, the deity of the Sslik, a move which has been denounced by many among the pantheon who do not consider the Sslik to be worthy of such an honor. Merrasat is also known as the god of Knowledge, for the Saris have long memories and collect history and lore like no other race. Merrasat’s symbol is a paw with extended claws holding a scroll. Followers: Saris Category:Lore Niatha Moraven – Goddess of Vengeance and Power; Mother of the Fiends The emergence of Niatha Moraven as a major force in the realm of celestial politics, as well as her patronage of the Fiends, is one of the more significant events involving the Istarian deities since the end of the Age of the Gods. As the alleged daughter of Daggarth himself, she represents the mental extension of Daggarth’s brute strength and physical domination. Aspiring mages and would-be-rulers craving power both magical and primal often pay fealty to Niatha Moraven, as well as those who seek vengeance against those who they felt have committed trespasses against them. Niatha Moraven is as vengeful and bitter as she is gorgeous and alluring in her Fiendish visage, and her blessings are as fickle as her temperament is. Nevertheless, Niatha Moraven’s influence over the world is felt continually throughout the world, especially within Fiend culture. Many scholars point to her recent patronage of the Fiends during their struggle against the Humans as a sign that the influence of the Gods in mortal affairs is not as distant as some had thought (or hoped). Niatha Moraven’s symbol is a clenched fist (with the blued skin of a Fiend), raised upward. Followers: Fiends Nyrevin – Goddess of Death and Rebirth Dark and mysterious, Nyrevin is favored by few but forgotten by none. She is revered for birth and rebirth, especially each spring, but often scorned for her role in death and the approach of winter. Nyrevin is usually associated with Galderos, for death and rebirth are inextricably linked to war and to the beastly nature of all things. Nyrevin is also almost always found at odds with Alyssa, for nature is brought low by death and though it is reborn, time and focus are lost in the process. Nyrevin’s symbol is a small clay-cast death mask. Followers: The Forgotten Ones (this list is incomplete) Markus – God of Trickery and Chance; “Fickle Fate” There is a saying amongst those that prefer to conduct their business in the dimly-lit alleyways of the city instead of a shop: “Throw a coin to the wind on any good score, lest ol’ Fickle Fate remind you of his cut.” Markus is a god who resides in the shadows, scorned, except when chance or fate takes over, and rarely prayed to except among those who favor the dark places of the city streets. Believed by scholars in Tazoon to be the patron god of the near-forgotten goblins, his associations and origins were likely lost decades even centuries ago. Markus’ symbol is two crossed daggers over a set of thrown chance runes. Followers: The Blood Skulk Mountain God (Trandalarans) Shaloth (Mylocs) Varrantoth (Welger) AKA: the Cruel, the Implacable, god of Strength and Endurance Long ago he was considered to be part of the Istarian Pantheon. Varrantoth was once a compatriot of Daggarth and sought the hand of Alyssa in marriage who was betrothed to Galderos. Together, Daggarth and Varrantoth sought to bring low the mighty Galderos, but it was not to be and Daggarth was defeated on the field of battle. Galderos turned and gravely wounded Varrantoth and then gave chase to him as the god of Strength fled. But Varrantoth was known for his endurance and Galderos could not catch nor outrun him and eventually gave up and returned to wed Alyssa. Varrantoth wept for his friend, Daggarth and his lost love, and carrying a newfound hatred burning in his breast, fled into the mountains and wilds never to be seen again. Varrantoth's symbol is that of a beating heart, for it is the heart that is the source of one's endurance. He is remembered only by the wise in Tazoon's halls and was cast out of the Pantheon after he sought exile. His people are the Welger, long forgotten and lost in the wilds of Eastern Aradoth.